


Nightmares.

by Will_Solaces_sister



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Will_Solaces_sister/pseuds/Will_Solaces_sister
Summary: Percy hasn’t slept in days and neither has Annabeth. But Annabeth thinks she might know a way that they can get a good nights sleep.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 27





	Nightmares.

Percy looked at his watch and sighed. 3am. He knew he should be sleeping but he couldn’t bring himself to actually get into bed. Every time he closed his eyes he was overwhelmed with memories of Tartarus and he couldn’t stand another nightmare. So instead of sleeping he drank ungodly amounts of coke and sat at his desk sketching pictures of all the monsters he had seen down there in an attempt to get them out of his head. 

He was so focused trying to get an accurate drawing of The arai that he almost didn’t hear the frantic pounding on his cabin door. Percy grabbed Riptide and went to the door not sure what he would find on the other side. He opened it up and standing before him barefoot, wrapped in a blanket, her hair a mess, with tear stained cheeks, and red puffy eyes was Annabeth. She was shaking slightly and she looked terrified. “Are you ok?” Percy asked pulling her inside and looking her over to see if she had any injuries. “Are you hurt?” 

“No..I..” Annabeth’s voice quivered as more tears began forming in the corners of her eyes. “I just... I had.”

“A nightmare.” Percy finished for, nodding. “I get the too.” He said gesturing towards the growing pile of empty coke cans. 

Annabeth looked over at the desk and saw the papers, the she looked back at Percy and looked him up and down as if she was just now noticing he wasn’t wearing pajamas. “You’re not sleeping?” She asked, suddenly forgetting about the terrifying dream that had woken her up.

Percy shrugged. “I can’t even close my eyes without seeing...” he didn’t finished his though. He didn’t have to, he knew she saw the same things. 

“But Percy you can’t just not sleep.You’ll go insane.” Annabeth said, stepping around him picking up the coke he had just opened. “You can’t survive on these.”

Percy stepped forward and took the can from her hands. “I know that but I just..” he looked down at his feet not sure how to express what he was feeling.

Annabeth reached out and grabbed his hand. “I know. Me too. That’s actually why I came over here.” 

Percy looked up at her, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Annabeth swallowed a few times before finally speaking. “Ever since...that place... the only thing that makes my nightmares better is you. When I wake up and know you’re there.. it helps. So I thought.. I know it’s not technically allowed but I haven’t slept more than an hour a night in weeks and I can’t... I just thought that if you were there, like right there, maybe I could actually sleep.” 

Percy stared at her for a few seconds before understanding set in and he realized what she was asking him. “You want to sleep here? In my cabin.” 

Annabeth nodded. “Please Percy. I know we could get in trouble but I haven’t slept in days and I know you haven’t either and I just...” tears were now streaming down her face and she lifted a hand in an attempt to wipe them away. 

Percy stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. “It’s ok.” He said, rubbing her back as she buried her face in his chest. “You can stay here. And tomorrow morning we’ll go talk to Chiron. It’s all going to be ok.” 

Annabeth pulled back and nodded. She wiped the tears  
from her eyes and took a deep breath. “Thank you.” She said quietly. 

Percy nodded, then turned and pulled back the blanket from his bed. “You can sleep here.” He said. Annabeth nodded and climbed into the bed. Percy turned to go back to his desk but Annabeth reached up and grabbed his wrist. “You need to sleep too.” She said. He didn’t say anything but he turned back towards her and crawled under the covers, wrapping his arms around her. 

He kissed the top of her head and whispered “I love you Wise Girl.” Annabeth was already half a sleep but she smiled and mumbled “I love you too Seaweed Brain.”  
Percy sighed, then closed his eyes and fell asleep, and for the first time since Tartarus, he didn’t have any nightmares.


End file.
